


I'm not abused, it was a werewolf

by Idle_Insomniac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, CPS, Gen, High School, Hospital, Hurt Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Insomniac/pseuds/Idle_Insomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a hunt leaves Dean hurt, he ends up fainting in the school corridors and raising the attention of the child protective services. Can Dean trust John to look after Sam whilst he's gone and can he convince them nothings wrong? Dean hopes so because the family interested in adopting him look boring as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He slowly walked out of class as the bell sounded and discreetly slipped down another pain killer. His shoulder was the cause of the majority of pain, though the scratch marks down his arms were quite deep and the bruises on his hips from being held down and general aching from being tossed on the floor certainly didn't help. He was also very dizzy from blood loss and his vision kept fading in an out. Fucking werewolf had to go for Dean and try and claw his heart out when a perfect trap was set around Dad, didn't it? Someone bumped into him, shoulder bumping shoulder and knocked him to the floor.

"Son of a bitch!"

He yelped and tried to pull himself back to standing. The guy looked kind of shocked as did everyone else. He had a reputation for being kick ass so it was obviously kind of shocking when a slight bump sent him to the floor. His vision had gone and he was shaking as he tried to haul himself up.

"Aw shit."

He mumbled. He officially could not stand up anymore and he really didn't want to have to explain why to the nurses. Instead he turned to the direction he thought the guy who knocked him over was stood.

"Mind giving us a hand? Just watch the shoulder, Kay?"

xxx

He didn't hear a reply but was quickly pulled up so presumed the guy just nodded or something. He leaned against the wall waiting for the dizziness to pass.

"thanks."

His vision took a while to return and when it did he realised he'd moved to the nurses room. Damn! He must of blacked out. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and slung his bag over the other shoulder. Then he took shaky steps to the door.

"Where do you think your going?"

Fucking nurses never could mind their own damn business. He turned and looked at her properly. She looked worried, like real worried and Dean swallowed. He probably looked like a deer in headlights but the remnants of sleep hadn't worn off yet so his acting skills weren't the best. He chewed his lip, carefully considering his answer.

"Home?"

Just then the door burst open and two people in suits walked in wearing- oh fuck that was a CPS badge! Dean needed to get the fuck out but they were staring at him.

"Um... What's going on?"

The woman moved forward and crouched so she was eye level. Fucking patronising bitch.

"Hello Dean. Don't worry, we just want to ask you a couple of questions, okay?"

"Not really no. I got nothing to say to the CPS and I want to go home."

They both looked perplexed as if it wasn't blatantly obvious who they were and why they were here. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Your wearing tags on your jackets."

He stopped himself from adding 'idiots' on the end but only just. They all looked between one another looking incredibly awkward. Dean crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He knew how these things usually went, he'd ask the questions and they'd answer but there was no way he was making this easy for them.

"We need to take you to hospital Dean. Your records say you have a father and a brother, can you tell me where they're staying so we can let them know what's going on?"

Her voice was sugary and sticky, though she tried to sound sweet it sounded more like she was a teenage boy with her voice breaking high every now and then. Dean scoffed and edged closer to the door.

"Um no. I'm not going to hospital so you don't need to worry about talking to them but I do have to go or else I'm going to be late for work."

He flashed them a grin and reached to the door handle before it was blocked by the guy. Dean glared at him then seized him up. No doubt that he could take him, the guy was kinda scrawny anyway.

"Please just move. Trust me it's for your own benefit."

Dean offered him a chance, feeling slightly bad about having to knock him out.

"Sorry kid. Not going anyway."

Dean nodded and half turned, looking like he was walking back to the bed. Then he spun and punched the guy in the gut, opening the door.

"Sorry man."

He mumbled then dashed out into the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated this in like a year. I just stopped writing for ages but I'm starting again now and so I may be a bit rusty but I'm trying to go through and update all of my works and hopefully be better this time. Sorry :/

Dean managed to get to work on time, though it was a close call and he imagined those jackasses would turn up at some point during the night. Child Protection Services, what a load of bullshit. More like Creepy ass Prying Shitheads, he snorted out loud at that, pretty proud of the play on words. Maybe he'll say it to the officers, doubt that they'd find it quite so amusing. He changed into his overalls and set out to the garage. It was gonna hurt like hell laying on his back and reaching up to the bottom of the car with his shoulder but he'd just have to suck it up. By no time he was lost in the mechanics and the music, singing along to the radio so he almost whacked his head on the car when his boss called out:

"WINCHESER! Got some people hear to see ya!"

Dean slid out from under the car and rolled his eyes.

"Tell them to piss off and mind their own business Frank, they're just meddling shit."

He heard an affronted noise and some grumbling before the response came out.

"No can do kiddo, it's CPS"

He groaned and stretched out, popping his freaking should and then shoving it back into place.

"I know it the Creepy ass Prying Shitheads, had the pleasure of speaking to them earlier today, still don't wanna speak to them."

He said knowing full well that the workers could hear him. He heard an answering snort from the old man who always loved his 'sass' though Dean liked to call it 'sarcastic attitude'.

"Well you gonna hafta cause they ain't leaving so get your sassy ass over here."

Dean trudged over reluctantly and glared at the CPS workers. He raised his eyebrows at them and put on his best unimpressed face.

"Well?"

The officers exchanged glances and it made Dean wonder if this was their first rodeo, he can't imagine many of the kids would be happy to see CPS, except maybe the ones who actually needed help.

"You've been working with your shoulder like that!"

Dean gave a slow clap.

"Well done, great observation skills there, give the guy a medal. Is that why you work for the CPS cause you spot what no one else can and can tell if a child needs your help just by looking at them. Gotta say that's pretty impressive."

"We're not saying you definitely need help, just that it's a possibility we'd like to check out just in case."

The woman said sweetly, how are her teeth not rotten from the way she talks. Jesus Christ.

"I thought I made it pretty clear I wasn't up for you checking up on my life and getting close and personal with my shit. Unless you want another decking I suggest you leave and let me work."

Just then he noticed to foreboding figured approach behind them. Police officers. Great.

"We didn't want to have to send them but you need help kid, even if it's just with your shoulder and we're going to make sure you have it." 

The man smiled in a way Dean supposed was meant to looked friendly but was kind of ruined with the approach of the officers.

"So it's either the easy way or the hard way then? You do realise the hard way, which is always my way, is gonna end up with me hurting even more?"

He's not going to the hospital willingly, although he knows this is the point Dad would tell him to suck it up, it's inevitable now and come up with a plan later. He smiles and opens up his arms.

"You coming to get me or what?"


End file.
